Shikiori no Hane Versiku
by SeriyaNamikaze
Summary: kisah antara burung bangau dan penyelamatnya. warn: gaje, abal-abal, DLDR.


Shikiori no hane versiku

disclaimer: yang punya Rin Len bukan aku, jadi aku gak berhak menjadikan Rin Len pasangan

genre: angst, Romance

Warn: Terinspirasi dari lagu Shikiori no Hane, gaje, abal-abal, DLDR, EYD hancur, dll

== Shikiori ==

Kalian tahu urban legend tentang "balas budi sang bangau?" disini aku akan membahasnya.

Pada zaman dulu, ada seekor bangau yang tengah terjebak di sebuah perangkap. Saat makhluk tersebut sudah pasrah untuk dibunuh, ada seorang pria yang melepaskannya sehingga dia bisa terbang. Pria itu tersenyum ketika melihat bangau itu terbang lalu dia kembali ke rumahnya.

== Yuuki ==

Musim dingin. Mereka berdua saling berpelukan untuk menghangatkan diri mereka. Rumah mereka hanyalah rumah lapuk dan terasingkan dari sebuah desa.

"Dulu saat kita bertemu juga musim dingin kan?" Ucap pria itu, panggil saja Len, sambil mendekap lebih erat gadis yang tengah dia peluk saat ini.

== Haru ==

Saat itu musim semi. Gadis bangau tersebut, sebut saja Rin, tengah bernyanyi bersama dengan burung-burung yang hinggap di pohon sakura itu. Len yang memerhatikannya dari teras rumah mereka tersenyum.

"suara yang indah." Ucap Len sambil memandangi Rin yang masih bernyanyi tersebut. Gadis bangau tersebut sangat senang dengan pujian dari pria tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian dia pun duduk di teras. Len yang kebetulan ingin dimanja langsung meletakkan kepalanya di paha Rin. Mereka saling menatap.

"Jika suaraku yang indah ini hilang, apakah kau tetap akan mencintaiku?" Tanya Rin dengan tatapan sedih.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Len sambil tersenyum lembut dan memegang juga mengelus pipi Rin

== Natsu ==

Saat itu musim panas, tepat di tengah hari, saat mereka sedang memanen tanaman yang mereka tanam, Len batuk darah dan hampir tumbang. Rin yang mendengar suara batuk tersebut dengan panik menghampiri pria itu lalu membawanya ke kamarnya. Karena kehidupan mereka yang tidak berkecukupan, Rin tak bisa membantu mengobati rasa sakitnya Len.

Setelah mengetahui Len yang masih sakit-sakitan, Rin pun menghampiri sebuah ruangan yang ada di rumah tersebut, dimana disana terdapat sebuah kain tenun. Dengan bulu-bulunya, dia membuat kain tenun dengan alat tersebut.

hari demi hari bulunya dia gunakan untuk membuat kain tenun tersebut untuk dijual ke kota demi mendapatkan obat untuk Len. Walau begitu hingga saat ini dia belum menyelesaikannya, bahkan tangannya kini diperban.

"Jari yang indah." ucap Len sambil menggenggam tangan Rin yang penuh darah walau diperbani sekalipun. Gadis bangau tersebut menangis sambil memeluk pria itu.

"Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku... Walaupun jariku yang indah ini tak ada?" tanya Rin sambil memeluk Len dari belakang.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Len sambil menahan batuknya. Rin dapat merasakan kulitnya yang dingin karena sakitnya juga musim saat itu.

== Autumn ==

Hari demi hari Rin membuat kain tersebut. bahkan kini tinggal sedikit lagi. Len yang masih berbaring membayangkan kobaran api di tengah musim gugur dan membakar segalanya.

"apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku... Walaupun diriku ini bukan manusia?" tanya Rin sambil menangis dan menancap bulu terakhirnya dalam pembuatan kain tenun tersebut.

Rin telah mengalami masa berat selama ini dengan memikul nasibnya. Dan kini bulu-bulunya telah habis, dan kini balas budinya hampir selesai. Gadis bangau tersebut kini mencapai batasnya.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Len sambil memeluk Rin dari belakang dan tersenyum walaupun terdengar ringisannya.

Len yang kembali mengingat masa-masa dimana dia pernah menyelamatkan sang bangau. Dengan sayap yang dikepakkan oleh bangau tersebut, dia berjanji untuk menaungi aliran hidup bersama, dibawah kepakkan sayap yang indah.

"Selamanya aku akan mencintaimu." Gumam Len setelah bangau itu telah lenyap.

== Omake ==

Cerita itu turun menurun hingga saat ini, dimana Kagamine Rin dan Len sebagai sepasang saudara mendengar cerita tersebut. Setelah mendengar cerita tersebut mereka terharu.

"Kisah yang mengharukan ya, Len." Ucap Rin melihat ke arah Len dengan senyumannya.

"Kau benar, Rin." ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah yang sedikit merona

Kelihatannya kisah cinta yang terlarang akan terjadi lagi.

== Owari ==

Terima kasih telah membaca story ini. Maaf jika ada keburukan dalam story ini.

Tertanda

Seriya


End file.
